


Coffee shop AU

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic, Gen, barista Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack’s favorite coffee shop has a new employee.
Series: writer's month 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Coffee shop AU

Jack walks into his favorite coffee shop, greeting Janine, the store owner.

‘Morning Jack, Mac will take care of your order.’

Jack waves his hand in acknowledgement and takes a seat. Janine walks up to a blond guy and presumably tells him Jack’s regular order. They guy is handsome and Jack looks away, what is he thinking? The guy is still a kid, just in his twenties if Jack had to guess. The kid is just out of that awkward phase where a boy is still growing into his man body. But for some reason the blond hair and blue eyes just do it for him. The kid starts with the order and seems to work concentrated, not looking up. When the order is ready, he looks up, scanning the space and then looks Jack in the eye but scans the rest of the patrons. The kids walks up to Janine and she points towards Jack. The kid, wait Janine mentioned his name, but he wasn’t paying attention at the time, stupid. He will have to ask again.

‘You ordered a large black coffee with a blue berry muffin?’

Jack nods and the kid puts the order down and it’s unclear what he does, but he spills the coffee onto Jack, who jumps up when the hot coffee lands in his lap.

‘Oh, … I’m sorry? I…’

The kid stands frozen in the spot, looking wide eyed. When Jack wants to take a napkin, the kid flinches badly.

‘I’m not gonna hurt you, I just want to take a napkin.’

That seems to pull the kid out of his mind and he bends forward with the dishcloth that was hanging from his shoulder. Jack grabs his wrist before he can start dabbing at Jack crotch.

‘I’ll do that myself, if you don´t mind.’ he says with an easy smile, but the kid stills and Jack can feel the kid trembling under his hand.

‘Hey kid, it was an accident, no worries, OK? Why don’t you get me another coffee?’

He lets go of the kid’s wrist and once again smiles at him. While the kid walks back to the counter, he can see Janine give him a questioning look, but he waves her off smiling. The kid comes back with his new cup apologizing again.

‘What’s your name kid?’

‘Mac, sir.’

‘Nice to meet you Mac, my name is Jack.’

‘Nice to meet you Jack, I don´t know what happened, I…’

‘Let’s not talk about it anymore, OK?’

‘Thank you sir.’

‘Jack.’

‘Sorry, Thank you Jack.’

‘No worries.’

Mac walks back to help a customer and Jack quickly finfishes his breakfast, he has a meeting with his boss at DXS and he doesn´t want to be late and he still needs to change. He walks to the register and Mac comes to meet him.

‘That will be eleven seventy.’

‘Do you need to pay for the spilled coffee? Because I want you to charge me for it do you understand?’

He can see Janine shake her head behind the kid’s back.

‘No, miss Janine told me she saw it was an accident.’

‘OK.’ Jack hands him fifteen dollars, ‘keep the change.’

‘Thank you s…’ Jack.’

‘See you tomorrow, Mac.’


End file.
